Lovely encounter
by Snowdragon20068
Summary: Naruto is left alone on his birthday, just as he is about to spend another birthday all alone, a girl comes to change his day. Thats a really bad summary, so if you would just take a look it might not be so bad. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Yay! My first Fanfiction is now up online. Since this is my first fanfiction i must apologize for the crappyness of the story. I am open to helpful criticism. Also i must apologize in advance for spelling and grammar errors.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters in Naruto. If i did i wouldn't be making a fanfiction about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

People said that when you turned seventeen the world opened up to you, everything would change, opportunities that didn't exists before would be popping up all over the place. Well for this ninja it felt like a load of crap. He didn't feel any different and his birthday was coming to an end. He was alone as usual, he was used to it by now. Although that didn't stop him from hopping every year that he would spend it with someone special.

He sat in the grass of the woods staring at the stars not knowing what to do. This year he felt would be different, he felt that someone would be there for him. But of course no one came. He sighed, turned on his side and closed his eyes. He must have dozed off because he woke to someone calling his name.

"N-Naruto-kun?" A girl called

"huh, w-wha." Naruto said opening his eyes slowly and sitting up.

"you were asleep Naruto-kun, I didn't know if you were ok or not, I'm sorry if I disturbed you." The girl said

"Oh, it's ok Hinata, you don't need to apologize." Naruto said still waking up. "do you know what time it is?"

"Oh um, it should be about 11:00 Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

"That late huh." Naruto said looking up into the stars. "why are you here Hinata?"

"Oh, I-I u-um I-I wanted to get away." Naruto turned to look at her, "away from my family."

"oh." Naruto said looking back at the stars

"why are you hear Naruto-kun.?" When Naruto didn't answer for awhile, Hinata asked. "I was curious because I know it's your birthday and I thought you would be out with your friends." At this Naruto looked at Hinata in shock, he couldn't believe someone actually remembered his birthday.

"Yeah well, nobody really wants to celebrate on this day, more people see it as a day of mourning."

'That's right' Hinata forgot that Naruto was born on the day the kyuubi was sealed, many people did chose today to mourn for the ones they lost.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto-kun." Hinata felt a little bit sad, it must be horrible spending your birthday all alone.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like it's your fault or anything." Naruto said gazing up at the sky once again. Hinata felt really bad now. "D-do y-you mind if I-I stay here with y-you." She said turning a slite shade of red.

"really you'd stay here with me," Naruto said a little excited that he wouldn't have to spend his entire birthday alone. "H-hai if you don't mind me staying." Naruto was thrilled "Thanks Hinata, it actually means a lot."

After sitting in silence for a while, Hinata finally got up the courage to talk. "Happy Birthday Naruto-kun." She finally squeaked out. Naruto turned and looked at her. "Arigato, Hinata." He said with a big smile. "Ne, Hinata do you want to know something." Hinata looked up a little surprised.

"S-sure, Naruto-kun."

"When I was a child I was always shut out and ignored by everyone, Parents would always give me horrible looks and tell their children to stay away from me. I felt so alone and I wanted someone to acknowledge me. Do you know why I was treated that way, Hinata?

"I-I always assumed it was because you didn't have any parents, Naruto-kun" Hinata said looking a bit confused. 'Why is he telling me this' she wondered.

"Well, that might have been part of it, but the real reason was because…." He gave a great sigh, 'maybe I shouldn't tell her' he thought. 'Oh well it was too late to go back now'. He turned to look at her. "It was because the kyuubi is sealed in me." He said. "They never looked at me as me, all the saw was the demon fox." 'Now I wait for her to run in fear or disgust' He thought. He turned to look at her, and saw that she was crying. 'Huh! Why is she crying' He thought.

Hinata couldn't holder herself back any longer. She got up and threw her arms around Naruto. "I-I-I'm so sorry Naruto-kun." She cried into his shoulder. She stayed there for a minute or two before she realized what she had actually done. She let go immediately turning a deep red. "I'm sorry." Naruto who was still in a sort of shock from her reaction slowly said, "don't…… worry about it." He stared at her for a long time then he smiled.

"Thank you Hinata, you're the first person who cared that much about it." Hinata then looked at him in a bit of shock.

"B-but that's so sad how could people treat you like that, I don't care if you have a monster in you or not, because your still you." She said very defiantly and after realizing what she said began to blush. Naruto sat there in shock again. Then reacted on his immediate emotions. He went and pulled Hinata into a gentle hug. He held her for a minute or two then released her, after realizing what he had done.

"I-I'm sorry Hinata." He said blushing a little. "It's just that you're the first person I've told this to and well, I was kinda excpecting a completely different reaction."

Hinata sat there in shock of what Naruto had just done. He hugged her, he actually hugged her.

"Hinata?" Naruto said. "ne, Hinata?"

"H-hai." She said suddenly. She fought desperately not to faint, this was so much to handle.

"are you ok." Naruto said, "I'm sorry if I surprise you." He put his hand in back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Eh, no no, I'm all right Naruto-kun." Hinata said turning a darker red.

They sat in silence for a bit longer just enjoying each other's presence when Naruto finally spoke out. "This birthday wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Thanks Hinata." Hinata blushed

"Y-your welcome Naruto-kun."

"It's getting pretty late, how about I walk you home." He said standing up and offered her a hand up.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She said with a smile and happily took his hand.

"No problem." He replied.

As Naruto walked Hinata home, he suddenly asked Hinata why she wanted to get away from her family.

"O-oh, w-well um." Naruto looked down at her.

"you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said.

"uh, no. It's just, my family doesn't except me. I'm an outsider in my own home. Every day I'm told that I will never be able to become the Hyuuga Head, that I'm worthless, and I should quit begin a ninja. I'd like to just forget about it and not think about it, that's why I came to that spot. I can look at the sky and forget my troubles for awhile." She said looking up at sky.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said. "I didn't mean to pry."

"I-It's ok, it actually feels good to get some of it off my chest." She said smiling at him. He was a bit struck at how beautiful her smile was.

"That's….. It's just not right." He said sounding a bit frustrated. "you are a good ninja, I've seen you fight, no one has the right to tell anyone who is cut out to be a ninja and who isn't, It's just wrong." Hinata turned looked at him and gave him an even bigger smile.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She said.

They began to talk about different missions they had been on, and before they knew it they had reached Hinata's house.

"Thank you for walking me home Naruto-kun." Hinata said giving him her best smile.

"Don't worry about it Hinata." He said.

"Goodnight." She said and turned around to go into her house.

"Hey, Hinata, would you want to go get Ramen or something tomorrow." He said. Hinata turned around and blushed.

"Uh, um," She composed herself. "sure Naruto-kun, that would be nice."

"Great," He said. "I'll come pick you up at around 12:00." He went and started running down the street. "Night, Hinata." He called, and then he was gone. Hinata stood there for a minute or two staring after him. Soon she snapped out of her daze and went into her house blushing until she fell asleep.

Thanks for reading my fanfiction, i hope you didn't think it sucked completely.

Chapter 2 is being edited currently so it shall be up shortly, and i mean shortly, not a year from now.

Please leave a review, Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Heres the second chapter, YAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters in Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata awoke with the sun hitting her face. It felt good to just lie in bed without any worries. She got up, got dressed, and made breakfest ready for her family. She was in such a good mood. Naruto had asked if she wanted to have lunch with him. She blushed and continued to prepare breakfest. She desided to take a walk in the garden for a while to pass the time. She sat under a tree and began to think about all the things she had talked to Naruto about the previous night. She blushed when she remembered him hugging her.

She couldn't remember how long she had dazed off for, but she was snapped out of it when she heard someone calling her name.

"Oy, Hinata." Naruto called. Hinata walked to the front of the house to see Naruto standing there.

"Yo, Hinata." Naruto said at the sight of Hinata.

"Konichiwa, Naruto-kun." She said shyly.

"You ready to go." He asked.

"Hai!"

They continued to talk about random stuff, Naruto talked about becoming hokage, and he told stories about missions(it was mainly Naruto talking and Hinata listening and adding comments). When they finally came upon the ramen shop they saw a closed sign.

"What!" Naruto yelled.

"look theres a note." Hinata said. She began to read it out loud.

_Dear customers, _

_We are sorry, but we are regretfully closed for the next two days. We are away at a ramen competition, and will be back soon. _

"Awww, why didin't they tell me." Naruto said with tears rolling down his face (you know those fake ones T-T like that).

"Theres more Naruto-kun." Hinata said pointing to the bottom of the note.

_P.S. Naruto we are sorry we forgot to mention this to you, when we get back you can get a bowl of ramen on the house._

"well, that's a plus." Naruto said with a shrug. "but know we don't have anywhere to eat. Damn, and I was really looking forward to a bowl of fresh ramen."

"If you would like, Naruto-kun, I could make us some ramen. I don't know if it will be as good but I could try making it." Hinata suggested.

"Really, you would." Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Hai, I just have to go pick up the ingreediants at the store."

"Then lets go." He said grabbing Hinata's wrist and pulling her along to the grocery store.

When they reached the grocery ctore Hinata and Naruto picked out everything they would need for misso ramen. Then they made there way back to Hinata's house. Hinata made sure no one was home so they wouldn't be pestered. Everyone was gone so they made their way to the kitchen.

"Wow, Hinata your house sure is big." Naruto said looking on in amazement.

"really, I never really thought about it." She said starting to think about her house, and gave a puzzled and confused look. Naruto began to chuckle.

"W-what's so funny." Hinata said, puzzled that Naruto was laughing.

"I don't know, just your face it made me laugh." Naruto said still chuckling.

"hmm." Hinata said. "you think my face looks funny." She said pretending to be insulted, but she knew he didn't mean it like that.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that." Naruto stated looking at Hinata. Hinata began to chuckle now.

"I know Naruto-kun." She said. Then they both laughed a little bit. Then when they reached the kitchen Hianta said. "Here we are."

"Wow, your kitchen is huge too." Naruto said in amazement.

"Shall we get started." Hinata said

"All right, lets go." Naruto said. Hinata began to giggle.

As they made the ramen Naruto talked more about random things, and this time Hinata told a story or two. In about an hour they had finished.

"Wow, it smells great." Naruto said.

"lets hope it tastes good too." Hinata said with a smile. She took out two big bowls and filled then both up with ramen.

"Here, Naruto-kun, you get to try it first." Hinata put her hands together and looked at Naruto with hope in her eyes. Naruto took his chopsticks and took a clump of noodles, and awallowed. He stayed silent for awhile. Hinata began to worry that it was no good. Then Naurto spoke.

"Its- It's delicious." He said and took another big clump of noodles.

"R-really." Hinata said, a big smile broke out onto her face. She took her bowl and tried some, it really was good.

"It is good." She said.

"I told you." Naruto said scarfing down his ramen. They both sat their and ate all their ramen, Hinata had just one bowl, and Naruto had two.

"That was delisous." Naruto said leaning back and patting his stomach.

"Hai." Hinata said with a smile.

"you're a really good cook Hinata." Naruto said turning to look at her. "I'll be jelous of the man that gets to marry you and eat your cooking everyday." Hinata turned a crimson color.

"uh, umm, ah." Hinata said trying to frantically find what words to say. Naruto looked at her confused, not relizing the impact of his words had. Once Hinata calmed down they sat and talked (sorry I know they seem to talk a lot. Im still not sure how they are going to get together, this is bad - .)

Before they relized it it had become late afternoon. Hinata looked outside, and gasped. Her family could be home any minute, and she knew her father disaproved of Naruto.

"Wow, that much time has passed." Naruto said looking outside at the setting sun. "It sure is pretty though." He said gazing out the window. Hinata joined his gaze and replied.

"Hai, Naruto-kun." They stared for a few minutes then Naruto's gaze drifted from the sky slowly to Hinata. He had never noticed how beatiful and mature she looked. He blushed a little at the thought. He began to feel something in his chest, he wasn't quiet sure what it was. Before he put much thought into it Hinata interuptd him.

"Naruto-kun." She said looking at him a little confused. He didn't relize he had been staring at her the whole time. He blushed.

"Ah, I should be going, I don't want to intrude any longer." He said looking away, trying to hide his blush.

"Ah, okay." Hinata replied. She walked him to the front door, and said their farewells. Naruto ran off and Hinata waved as he left. She began to blush when she began to wonder why he was staring at her. She was cut off when she heard someone approach her.

"Hinata what are you doing out here?" Her father asked.

"Ah, nothing." She said and hurried inside. Her father stared at her as she left, he felt she was hiding something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Second chapter is done! Thank you for reading! Again I must apologize for my appalling spelling and grammar.--

Thank you for reviewing, please continue, I welcome criticism as long as you don't say that i completely suck and fail at life,

Next chapter will be up soon, at the latest next week, i think-


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter, Woo! Hehe. Yeah so thanks for reading, and i hope you like it.

Sorry for spelling and grammar errors!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN NARUTO!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Months passed, Naruto and Hinata got together whenever possible. They talked and ate ramen together, sometimes they had missions together. If one went on a mission, the other would wait until they returned and then they told each other everything that happened. When Naruto was away from her he would often wonder what that feeling in his chest was. He never felt anything like it, he just couldn't figure it out.

Hinata never got the courage to finally confess to him, and she didn't want to ruin their friendship by saying it, she still didn't know how he felt. Time flew by and a year had passed. It was now the day before Naruto's 18th birthday. He was still thinking about the felling he got when he was around HInata, (He's really slow, i know I'm sorry) He thought for hours, He really liked Hinata, she was the best friend he could ever dream for. Then it hit him, (finally, i know XD) could he like her more than a friend. What if he loved her, he did love her smile and she was the nicest person he had ever met. He began to blush as he thought about all of Hinata's wonderful qualities.

That was it he would invite her to where they met on his birthday one year ago, and he would tell her about his feelings, he only hopped she would return them.

The next night (his birthday) he found Hinata sitting in the grass looking up at the sky. She looked so beautiful, he couldn't believe he never realized it back in the academy.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto called. Hinata looked away from the sky and let her eyes fall on Naruto.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." She said with a smile, "Happy birthday."

"Arigato Hinata." He said returning her smile. He sat down next to her.

"do you remember what I told you last year, Hinata." Naruto asked

"Of course, Naruto-kun, you told me all about your past and about how the Kyuubi lived in you." She said calmly.

"Yeah, I'm really glad I told you, you never acted shocked, you acted as if it didn't matter." He said smiling and looking up at the sky.

"that's because it doesn't matter, Naruto-kun, I don't care that the kyuubi lives in you." She said also turing to look at the sky. Naruto chuckled.

"Arigato Hinata. You really are the best friend anybody could have." He said. Hinata blushed.

"Uno, Naruto-kun." Hinata said. Naruto turned to look at her.

"yeah Hinata."

"Um, here." She said holding out a small box. Naruto took it and opened it. Revealing a pair of Finley crafter chopsticks. They had his name engraved in it, and were covered with a orangish furnish. " I wasn't sure what to get you, and um i noticed you never had a pair of nice chopsticks, so um, Happy Birthday."

"wow, Thank you, Hinata!" Naruto said, and without thinking he gave Hinata a big hug.

"Huh!." Hinata said surprised by his actions, but then returned his hug. "your welcome, Naruto-kun."

"Ne, Hinata. There was something I've been wanting to tell you…" Naruto said releasing her from the hug and looking at her. He was stopped by a sudden boom of thunder. Then the rain came pouring down. Hinata gave a small shriek, surprised by the sudden down pour. Naruto grabbed her hand and lead her under a giant tree that shielded them from the rain.

Hinata let a out a sigh. 'Thank you, Naruto-kun." She said looking at him and then looked down at her hand, which he was still holding. She waited for him to let go, but he never did. She looked up at him.

"Naruto-hun?" She asked. Then before she knew it he kissed her right on the lips. She was so shocked, she didin't know what to do, so she just sat there stunned. When Naruto removed his lips from hers she was still in shock. He could see it in her face.

"Hinata?" He asked sounding a bit worried.

"Huh." Hinata said snapping out of her shock and looked into Naruto's eyes. They were full of emotion.

"Hinata, are you all right." He asked sounding realy concerned. "Aw damn it I messed it up." He said with a thin line of blush crossing his face. He slid to the ground leaning against the tree's trunk, and letting go of Hinata's hand. "I'm sorry, Hinata, you probably don't even feel the same way."

"Huh?" Hinata said a little shocked at what he said. _'feel the same way' did that mean_… She thought.

"Well, I like you Hinata." He said looking up at her and blushing. "I mean, I think I love you." The blush turned darker. Hinata sat facing him at his side. She couldn't believe she was hearing this. He _really _liked her.

"are you joking." She asked still in disbelief.

"Of course I'm not joking!" Naruto said the blush on his face turning even darker.

"Really?" Hinata said.

"really." Naruto said with a sigh. That was all she needed. She threw her arms around him and began to cry.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked sounding worried.

"I-I-I love you too, Naruto-kun." Hinata said through the tears. Naruto looked at her in shock, he didn't think she would actually say she loved him back.

"R-really." He asked.

"H-hai." Hinata said. Letting him go so she could look at him. His eyes went from shocked to nothing but care when he saw her face. He gently wiped the tears from her eyes, and slowly bent down and kissed her on the lips. This time Hinata kissed him back. It was a long kiss full of love and all the emotions they felt for each other.

When they finally broke apart, Naruto gazed into Hinata's eyes, and she gazed into his.

"I love you Hinata." He said gentally kissing her forhead.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun." She replied.

They stayed under the tree for hours siting side by side holding hands, and giving the ocasional glance at each other and watching the rain. It didn't seem to be letting up. Then all of a sudden there was a flash of lightning and a large rumble of thunder. Hinata shrieked and beried her face in Naruto's shoulder. He looked down at her.

"Hinata you wouldn't be afraid of thunder would you?" Naruto asked. Hinata lifted her head and nodded slowly. ( I don't know, yeah I figure why the hell not, it gave me a reason to write this) He smiled gently at her and scooped her up into his arms. He gently lay her down in his lap, so her head could rest on his shoulder. There was another strike of lightning followed by thunder. Hinata shrieked again, holding onto Naruto's jacket and burrying her face into his shoulder. He gently rubbed her shoulder and kissed her on the forehead.

"it's alright Hinata, Theres nothing to worry about." He said resting his head on top of hers.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun." She said nuzzleing into his jacket. Soon they were both fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hehe, very fluffy. I thought it was cute.

Anyway, there will be more chapters, i don't think i will end it here, we still have to figure out what Hinata's dad thinks. That'll be fun.

Yeah so I want to thank, Rose Tiger, arkard, and Quiet and Complicated. Thank you so so so so much for reviewing and liking my fanfiction!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4 rewritten as of February 1, 2008. Yeah so here, hopefully it's good. Thanks for reading my fanfic this far! Again i'm sorry for any grammar or spelling errors.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata woke up with the sun shining on her face, she was laying on something warm, soft, but firm, and orange. She looked up to see Naruto's sleeping face. She remember everything that happen the night before and began to blush immensely. It seemed like a dream come true. Naruto had actually returned her feelings. This was the happiest she'd ever been. She laid her head back down and drifted back to sleep.

After about another hour passed and Hinata awoke again. This time she awoke to see cyan colored eyes down at her. She blushed a bit.

"Ohayo, Hinata." Naruto said with a grin. Hinata blushed even more.

"O-Ohayo, Naruto-kun." Hinata said in a shy half tiered voice. When she remembered that she was sitting in Naruto's lap. "Ah, im sorry Naruto-kun, I must be heavy i'll get up right away." As she bagan to get up Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. She looked down at him with a dark blush on her face.

"C-can't we stay like this for a little longer." He said looking away to hide his blush, but Hinata could see a little of it. She laughed quietly to herself and made herself comfortable in Naruto's lap. (don't think anything dirty , this is not meant to be at all dirty got it.- )

Naruto held Hinata's hand as they looked out into the water covered forest. Naruto slowly got distracted from looking at the forest and ended up just staring at Hinata. He couldn't believe that she actually loved him, him the stupid big mouth ninja, was loved by the gorgeous, shy Hinata. He really did love her, he couldn't believe it took him a whole year to figure out. At the thought of all the things that they did together he gently squeezed Hinata's hand. She also turned away from the forest to stair at Naruto. There eyes met each other and they did not leave each other for a long time. Naruto finally broke the scilence, with kissing Hinata gently on the lips. It wasn't a kiss he intended to hold, but once his lips met hers, he didn't want to take them away. Hinata felt the same way, she didn't want to him to take his lips away. They would have continued the kiss if they hadn't heard a rustle in a bush.

They both stood up and looked at the bush, then a little bunny jumped out, (I was tempted to make it Neji or Hinata's sister, but then they might look like pervs) They both sighed, then looked at each other again. Then both looked away blushing like mad.( XD I love when they get embarrassed, sorry) Naruto held out his hand to her, still with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Come on we should head home, your family must be worried about you, being gone the whole night." Naruto said. Hinata gasped, she had forgotten all about her family!

"Oh no, my father will be furious!" She said with a hint of fear in her voice, Naruto caught that hint of fear.

"It doesn't matter if he's mad, you should stand up to him Hinata. Don't listen to him if hes just going downgrade you." Naruto said with a stern voice. Hinata wasn't sure if she could do that, she never had stood up for herself before.

"I-I don't know Naruto-kun, I-I've never stood up to my father before." She said looking at the ground.

"theres a first for everything, isn't there." Naruto said with one of his smiles. This gave Hinata some courage, she decided she was going to stand up for herself.

"Hai, Naruto-kun." She said with a new confidence, and she gave Naruto a big smile.

"Thats a better attitude." Naruto said. With that they walked off to Hinata's house.

It took about thrity minutes to get to Hinata's house, so it was about 6:30 when they arrived. Naruto and Hinata stood their (still holding hands) and looked at the large house. Hinata got a little scared, she was going to have to face her father now. Naruto felt her hand tense, and he gave her a reassuring squeeze. She turned to him, a bit or fear and nervousness in her eyes, Naruto gave her a smile of encouragement and it all seemed to melt away.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Naruto asked.

"no no, this is something I need to do for myself." Hinata said, she felt so lucky to have somebody that cared so much for her. Naruto leaned over and gave Hinata a goodbye kiss, which actually lasted a bit longer than they thought.

Meanwhile Hinata's father was watching from the side yard, he knew Hinata had been up to something for a long time now, but she had kept it all a secret. He new it was something serious when she didn't come home last night. When he saw her with Naruto he almost popped, but he decided to wait a little longer. But when he kissed _his_ daughter, that was it.

"Hinata!" He came running and grabbing his daughter away from Naruto. "What on earth do you think you are doing!?" He was really mad. Hinata was kinda in shock, things happened really fast. Naruto was just in awe. "Well!?" Hinata's father yelled.

"Huh, eto, uno." Hinata said looking back and forth still somewhat taking in the scene. Her father let go of her arm, and faced her.

"What are you doing with _this_ thing." Hiashi yelled. Naruto now stepped in to yell in his defense, but Hinata was quicker.

"He is not a thing, father." She said very upfront. "His name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto stared at her, shocked.

"I don't care, what are you doing with him!" He retorted.

"I-I ummm, that is." Hinata began to blush like mad. He could guess what that meant.

"What, don't tell me you _love_ him." He said with venom in his voice. Naruto stepped in now.

"So what if she does, I love her back. It shouldn't matter to you." With that Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her next to him. Hiashi began to laugh.

"She only thinks she loves you though, she doesn't know what you really are, you monster!"

"Stop it father!" Hinata shouted. She couldn't take this anymore "I now whats inside Naruto-kun, but thats not him, he is not a monster and I will not tolerate you calling him that!" She said tear filling her eyes from frustration. Hiashi stopped laughing emediatly.

"you know what this boy is, and yet you still want to be near him, you are more of a fool then I thought, Hinata." He said lookeing down. "Now if you have any sense left whatsoever you will come away from him and we can discuses your punishment, for defying me."

"No father, I won't take you bossing me around anymore! I am almost 18 years old, I can take care of myself and im able to make my own decisions now, I don't need you running my life!" And with that Hinata ran away down the street, Naruto immediately followed her.

"Hinata! Hinata!" Naruto called, but Hinata just kept running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

yeah I think im happier with it this way. I hope you are too, I just couldn't come up with any ideas the other way.

Good news though, I have a 3 day weekend to write chapter 5 so it should be up soon. YAY


	5. Chapter 5

YAY! Here's chapter 5, I know I said I'd have it up last week, but my teachers decided to give me lots of homework and a paper, so I was kinda sick of writing. I'm sorry for the wait. In case you didn't know, **I rewrote chapter 4 as of February 1, 2008**, so if you read it before then I suggest you go back and reread it otherwise you might get confused. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I just wrote a terrible chapter and I couldn't live with it, Please forgive me! Anyway please enjoy, I apologize for spelling and grammar errors. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO LEFT REVIEWS!! I REALLY APPRECITATE IT (I like caps Lock )

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, FOR THE 5th TIME**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ran after Hinata as fast as he could, He couldn't understand why she was running away. She did a great job of defender herself, or rather him. He saw her trip in at the edge of the training grounds. He ran up to her and squated down next to her.

"Hey, Hinata, whats wrong?" He said, his voice gental and reassuring. She looked up at him her face still had tears running down it. Naruto took his sleeve and wiped the tears away.

"I-I'm sorry, N-Naruto-kun." She said in between sniffs. "I just couldn't stay there anymore, I was so angry at my father for saying those awful things, I must apologize to you on his behalf."

"Don't worry about Hinata." Naruto said with a small smile. "I'm used to people calling me a monster, your father isn't any different from the rest of the adults."

"That doesn't make it ok!" Hinata yelled back, she covered her mouth not meaning to yell. "I-I'm sorry." Naruto looked at her in surprise, first of all he had never heard her yell before. He stated to chuckle.

"Arigato, Hinata." He pulled her into a hug. "thanks for caring so much." Hinata blushed a little, then hugged him back.

"B-but what am I going to do. I don't really want to go back home, because im just going to end up arguing with my father again."

"hmmmmm, that is a problem." Naruto thought for a moment, then said. "why don't you hang out at my place, until you feel ready to confront your father again." Hinata blushed, she had been to naruto's house before, many times actually. But it was a bit different now.

"H-hai, if you don't mind having me Naruto-kun."

"Why on earth would I mind having you at my house." Naruto said with a puzzled look on his face.

Once they got to naruto's apartment, Hinata began to blush a little, she was still a little embarrassed. Naruto opened the door to his apartment, and inside was a huge mess. Naurto looked back at Hinata who was laughing softly to herself. Naruto blushed a bit and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, so I forgot to clean okay." He said still a bit red. Hinata was still laughing a bit.

"would you like me to help you clean, Naruto-kun?" She said.

"I kinda feel bad, but if you want to you could help me."

"I don't mind at all, Naruto-kun." She said still slightly laughing. So they both set to work. Naruto picked up all his dirty clothes, while hinata began to clean the kitchen. In about two hours they were done (there was a lot to clean). They both plopped down on Naruto's bed when they were done.

"Thanks a lot Hinata, that really helped." Naruto said turning on his side to look at her. "My apartment never looked better, and I think it got bigger." He said laughing a bit. Hinat joined him in laughing, and also turned on her side to face him.

"don't worry about it Naruto-kun." She said. They sat there looking into each other's eyes for a while. (im sorry, most of you are probably sick of them doing this ) Naruto scooted closer and brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face. His hand lingered there for a moment, and then he scooted a bit closer. He leaned in and their lips met. Naruto cradled her face in one hand, and slowly removed it and pulled her closer to him. Hinata turned a reddish color, she was a little surprised at what was going on but she seemed to enjoy it. She put her arms around his neck. They continued to kiss until Hinata broke away. She couldn't breathe, and she was getting a bit uncomfortable. Naruto was also blushing now.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He said. Hinata looked away and turned a darker red.

"i-It's okay, Naruto-kun, I just was a bit uncomfortable." Her blush darkened.

"Hehe, I was a bit too." He confessed, "But I kinda liked it, so I didn't stop." He said turning a darker red. "Crap, that was weird wasn't it, you probably think I'm a pervert or something." Hinata looked at him, she could see how he was really embarrassed. She began to laugh.

"it's okay Naruto-kun." She continued to laugh, then she said softly. "i kinda of enjoyed it too." She didn't expect Naruto to hear this, but of course he did. He stopped laughing for a little bit. Then when he saw how dark Hinata's blush was he started laughing again. He pulled her into a hug, still laughing.

"What would I do without you, Hinata" He said. Hinata laughed not knowing how to answer. Naruto continued to laugh. Soon they both sat up and leaned against the wall. Hinata had her head against Naruto's shoulder. It was around lunch time, and Naruto's stomach began to growl. Hinata laughed and got up to make some lunch.

"you don't have to Hinata. I can make my own lunch." Naruto said getting up as well.

"No I don't mind, your letting me stay here, so making you lunch is the least I could do." She said with a smile.

"i'm afraid I don't have much selection of food though." Naruto said walking into the kitchen, Hinata followed. He was right he didn't have much. Hinata looked over what she had to work with. It's wouldn't be spectacular but she could make something.

"okay, this will have to do." She said. She started to boil some rice, and filled a pan with oil. Naruto sat on the counter and watched in amazement as she turned what looked like nothing into a fantastic looking meal. In about a half hour it was done.

"Wow," Naruto said in amazement. "It looks great." He began to eat. Before Hinata ate her share she wanted Naruto to tell her if the cooking was good enough. She sat patently as Naruto ate a bit of everything. Finally he looked at her.

"This is fantastic Hinata! Thanks so much, It hits the spot." Hinata's face lit up and she tried her cooking, it was pretty good, she could have done better. It didn't matter, if Naruto liked it it was okay. They ate peacefully and cleaned up. Soon it was about four o'clock. They both sat on the floor and played cards, talked and watched tv (I don't know If they have tv's. Anyway they do now ) Soon Hinata fell asleep next to Naruto. He smiled at her, she looked so cute when she was asleep, he thought. He gently nugged her.

"Ne, Ne, Hinata" He said in her ear. She opened her eyes sleepily, and sat up.

"huh, did I fall asleep?" She asked. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I just couldn't keep my eyes op..." she yawned and cover her mouth. Naruto smiled.

"don't worry about it, if you were tired you should have told me, you can go to sleep in my bed tonight, I'll sleep on the floor." He said helping her off the floor.

"Oh no Naruto-kun I couldn't, I can't..." Naruto held up his hand to silence her.

"I don't want to hear it, you take the bed and im going to sleep on the floor, and thats that." Naruto walked into the bathroom, and then called. "i'll let you get changed, I can change in hear." Hinata blushed a little bit, it didn't feel right if she took Naruto's bed and he slept on the floor. He was very stern, that he wanted it this way so she didn't complain any further. She began to take off her clothes, until she wore a short spaghetti strap shirt and her pants (those training ones, that fit tightly). She felt a bit embarrassed by how much she was reveled.

Naruto walked out in a black shirt and a pair of shorts. He went and found an extra blanket and pillow and layed them on the floor.

"Okay, are you all set." He said turning to Hinata.

"H-Hai." She replied. She started to blush a bit. Naruto walked over to her, and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you Hinata." He said. "I know I've said it a lot already, but I really mean it."

"I know Naruto-kun." Hinata said giving a slight smile. "and I love you too." He held her a bit longer then he kissed her cheek and walked over to turn off the lights.

"Good night, Hinata." He said. Hinata climbed into bed and pulled the covers up.

"Good night, Naruto-kun." She said. He walked over to his spot on the floor and pulled the blanket up and soon they were both sound asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay so there it is, I hope you enjoyed it. I won't say when the next chapter will be up because I really don't know, I'm having standardized tests now so my teachers are giving me all these papers and tests to take. It won't be too long though, don't worry! Anywho, if this chapter didn't make sense to you then you probably didn't go back and reread chapter 4. I rewrote it, as of 2-01-08. Thanks for Reading!


	6. Chapter 6

I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY!! shame on me, I haven't updated in a long time. ;; I've been really busy with school, and had to right a bunch of stories, some of them aren't bad, I might post some of them, tell me if you want to read any. I also had to write a poem, and it ended up getting excepted for publishing, so yeah, I've been busy. Still I don't haven't been updating or writing my fanfic, since the last update, i'm soooo sorry. Please forgive me, ok onto the chapter, again im sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto awoke in the early afternoon.( around 11 or 12). He stumbled into the kitchen and took out some milk and poured a glass. He looked around and noticed that every thing was very clean, his bed was made, there were no dirty dishes, and there were no clothes on his floor. Then he remembered that Hinata had stayed over for the night. But where was she now.

"Hinata?" He called. There was no answer. He looked around the kitchen and noticed a small breakfast on the table. There was a note right beside it, it read:

_Dear Naruto,_

_ I was hoping to tell you this before you woke up, but since it's already about 10:30 and I need to leave I guess that won't happen. So a note will have to do. I have gone to see if I can talk to my father. I know he is wrong and I want him to see things my way. I'm almost 18 he shouldn't treat me like such a child. Oh dear, i'm getting a bit off track here, sorry. Well, I thank you for allowing me to stay at your house. I hope I can repay you a little by leaving you some breakfast. I hope it doesn't go cold. Anyway, I will come by again to tell you what happens. _

_ Love,_

_ Hinata _

Naruto smiled softy while reading the letter, and looked over at the breakfast. She really was to nice. He sat down and ate the breakfast. He got ready for the day and decided to go for a walk and do some training. It was a really nice day out today, he walked over to the training grounds and practiced his kunai (sp?) throw. He did that for an hour or so, then he decided to take a walk. He just wandered around and and enjoyed the weather. He was about to head home to wait for Hinata when he heard something that sounded like crying. He looked around but he couldn't see anyone. He began to walk away when he heard it again, this time he heard were it was coming from. He ran towards the noise. He looked around the trees, until he spotted someone sitting up against the a tree. He walked over to them and looked at there face. It was Hinata.

"Hinata!?" Naruto said sounding surprised and confused. "what are you doing here?"

"W-What? Naruto-kun!" she said trying to wipe away her tears. "what are you doing here?" He squatted down next to her, and took his sleeve to wipe away her tears.

"Never mind what im going here, whats the matter?" He asked, " I thought you were going to talk to your father."

"Oh, I was, I mean I did."

"Ohhh, I see, what did that bastard say to you." He said angrily.

"Oh he didn't say much, Naruto-kun."

"yeah right, like im going to believe that, your crying, and he didn't say anything."

"well, I told him that he was over reacting about this whole ordeal. I told him that there was no way that you were a demon, and how heroic and brave you were. He still didn't believe me. He just refused to listen to me." she looked down at the ground. "he finally told me that he was sick of disobedient children, and that if I wanted to live under the same roof as him, I would have to follow his rules."

'well, that doesn't sound so bad." Naruto said. Hinata shook her head.

"when I asked him what his rules were, he laughed and said I can't see you anymore or even make contact with you. I of course said I couldn't do that. So he said he wouldn't let me in his house anymore." Naruto looked at her in shock, then he noticed a bag next to her.

"he kicked you out!" Naruto said, "For how long?"

"as long as I still see you." Hinata said, her eyes filling with tears again. Naruto pulled her into a hug.

"i don't want you suffering or get in trouble on account of me." He said

"Thank you Naruto-kun, but I think my father is wrong, and I'll do whatever it takes to prove him wrong and get my point across." She said firmly

"well, you sound more confident every day now." Naruto laughed

"I suppose so." Hinata laughed with a small blush across her face. "but what am I going to do about shelter." Naruto smiled

"i know the perfect place." He snickered.

"really!" Hinata said excitedly.

"yup! You can stay at my place." Hinata looked a bit taken back.

"but Naruto-kun, I couldn't. I don't want to intrude."

"No, don't' say that, I love having you over, my house always looks cleaner and I engoy the meals you cook me." he said blushing a bit.

"well.. I suppose if you think it's not to much trouble." Hinata said, "but I won't have you sleep on the floor, like last night." Naruto sighed.

"well what do you suggest we do then." he said

"ummm, well." Hinata looked for a solution, but every time she thought it came to only one solution. Naruto came to the same solution. They both blushed at the thought.

"ummmm." Hinata began to panic a little and blush madly.

"don't worry, well think about it later, for now lets just get some lunch." Hinata nodded, glad to get the topic away for the time being.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata made lunch for the both of them, then they went out and trained together. Before they new it, it had gotten to be around 10:00 PM. As they walked home they didn't mention their situation at all. In fact they tried not to even think about. Then when they finally entered Naruto's apartment, it was inevitable. Hinata made them a quick dinner and they discussed the matter then.

"well it comes to about one or two things, one being we both sleep in the bed, and two you let me sleep on the floor." Naruto said.

"I don't want you to sleep on the floor." Hinata said. But she wasn't sure if she was comfortable with Naruto sleeping in the same bed as her. She thought hard about another idea. "I could sleep on the floor, she offered." Naruto emideatly shook his head.

"Don't even think about it." He said "there's not a chance in hell that i'm letting you sleep on the floor, I thought I said that last night." Hinata nodded. By this time they had both finished there dinner. Naruto stood up.

"I'll clean up the kitchen why don't you go take a shower and change." Hinata nodded and left thinking of another way. When she came up Naruto had already changed into his pajama's and was putting his coat into his closet.

"did you think of anything." Naruto asked leaning against the wall and looking at Hinata. She shook her head. Naruto sighed.

"i don't mind sharing a bed with you, I won't try anything. But I know that you won't feel very comfortable. So we need to come up with something." Hinata looked at him, she considered sharing the bed again, and she thought about it. She thought hard and made her decision.

"we can try it." she said very softly. Naruto looked at her a bit surprised.

"are, are you sure?" He asked, Hinata nodded a bit hesitantly. "you don't have to if you don't want to." He said trying to reassure her. She shook her head.

"it's ok, I mean whats the worst thing that can happen." She said, a smile on her face. Naruto smiled at her, he walked over to her and have her a hug.

"i'm glad your staying here Hinata." He said

"Me too, Naruto-kun." She replied. So now that that was decided, a huge weight lifted from Naruto and Hinata's shoulders. They relaxed and watched T.V together until they were tiered. Hinata headed to bed first. Naruto went to lock the door and turn off the lights. He sat down on the side of the bed.

"are you sure about this?" He asked one more time. Hinata didn't answer for awhile. Naruto got a bit worried, he was kind of looking forward to this. "Um, Hinata." He heard her giggle.

"don't worry Naruto-kun. I'm plenty sure." Naruto smiled and climbed into the bed as well. It seemed like there was less room than they thought. Since Naruto had a double bed (only big enough for one person, I think thats a double, correct me if im wrong) they were a little squished, and uncomfortable. They just laid there for awhile, niether one saying a word. Finally Naruto spoke up.

"are you very comfortable." He asked  
"oh yes plenty comfortable." Hinata said, he knew she was lying.

"Liar." He said, Hinata sighed.

"you could tell?"

"of course I could tell, I don't think anyone would be comfortable in this situation." Hinata laughed a little.

"May I." Naruto asked, Hinata could tell that he meant make it so they could both fit comfortably on the bed. Hinata nodded. She began to blush as Naruto moved.

"Ne, Hinata do you mind if I put my arms around you, I won't try anything." He said. Hinata nodded.

She moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. She moved into a comfortable position and then rested her head slightly on Naruto's chest. She blushed a bit.

"are you comfortable, Naruto-kun." She asked

"Very comfortable." He said giving her a slight squeeze.

"good." she said with a sigh. Having his arms around her made her feel very safe and she soon fell asleep. Naruto heard her breathing change and he knew she had fallen asleep. He smiled and looked down at her face. He gave her forehead a light kiss and gave her a light squeeze, and soon he was asleep as well.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Naruto awoke her felt something holding him. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down. He saw Hinata had moved her arms around him and he was now holding her around her waist. He blushed a little, then looked down at her sleeping face. She had a few hairs in her face, he brushed them out of the way. She really was cute when she slept. He gently put his arm back around her waist, and then fell back asleep.

Hinata woke up about 30 minutes after Naruto did the first time. She looked down at her arms and his arms. She blushed a little, but didn't move. She looked at Naruto's face and smiled, he looked so peaceful and at ease when he slept. She laughed slighly, then brushed her hand across his cheek softly. His eyes flickered open slowly and he looked at her. She removed her hand and blushed slightly. Naruto said nothing, but simply smiled softly at her. He brushed the hair from her face again, and gently said, Ohayo.

"Ohayo." Hinata said very softly, she lowered her head a bit in embarasment. Naruto laughed very softly and took a hand and lifted her head. She looked up at him, and he went down and kissed her, so softly and tendertly. She was a little surprised at first and then kissed him softly back. Once they stopped they relaxed and just laid there. Hinata removed her arms from around Naruto and Naruto did the same, but Hinata stopped him. She turned over, so her back of her head was resting underneath his chin. She placed his arms back around her waist and relaxed. Naruto looked a little surprised then smiled and rested his head in her hair.

"Can we stay like this, just for a little longer." She whispered. Naruto nodded. They lay there listening to each other breath and looking out the window at the dew covered trees, and listening to the birds chirping.

"I wish this moment would last forever." Naruto whisperd. Hinata nodded.

"but then we wouldn't be able to find out what other moments could have happened." She replied, Naruto laughed.

"I suppose your right." he said. He gave her a light squeeze and she turned her head to look at him. He gave her a light kiss and she returned it.

"Do you think we should get up?" Naruto asked. Hinata laughed and nodded. They both sat up.

"how about I make some breakfeast?" She asked, then she looked at the clock, "maybe lunch would be a better thought." she said. They both laughed and went to get dressed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

WOO, thank goodness that chapter is done with, sorry id if it's not what you wanted, I had fun with it. Again I want to apologize for being so late with the update. I've been playing more games and watching more anime, shame on me. I must focus more on school, writing and reading. Any who, yeah, hoped you enjoyed. I will try to update soon, I have to get my creative juices flowing, and im on spring break now so WOO! I will try to update before the week is up, don't hold me to it though.

Ok Ok im babbling, i'll shut up and let you continue with your lives.

THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND CONSTRUCIVE CRITASISM!!

(caps lock is fun, hehe.)


	7. Chapter 7

Before you all come to kill me, I have an excuse for not updating in about 3 months! SCHOOL!! I had projects nonstop, no joke. Anyways it's now summer vacation so im hoping to write a lot more because i'm going to have nothing else to do .

Thank you for being patient, once again im sorry for spelling and grammar errors, and if the fanfic doesn't turn out the way you want it to.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto and Hinata had been living together for almost a week now. They were extremely happy. Hinata's birthday was also coming up, she was almost 18 years old, soon she would be a legal adult. They both hadn't heard anything from Hinata's father, and they were perfectly fine with it.

Hinata was cooking lunch for the two of them when Naruto came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Smells really good!" He said, Hinata blushed, she still wasn't used to him doing that.

"Thanks, it's almost ready so if you can get some plates..." She said

"No problem." He said as he got out plates, chopsticks, and glasses. He took out the chopsticks that Hinata had given him on his 18th birthday.

"Hey Hinata your birthday is in about a month right?"

"yeah, it's in exactly a month." She said turning and placing the lunch on the plates

"hmmm, I wonder what I should get you?" Naruto asked. Hinata placed the pan down.

"No no, you don't have to." Hinata said. "just being with Naruto-kun is enough." She blushed a bit after that.

"hehe, your so cute when you blush Hinata, but I will not take being with me as an expectable present." He kissed her on the cheek and they both sat down and ate, Hinata blushing the whole time.

After eating Naruto and Hinata decided to go out for some training. As they gathered there equipment and headed for the door, Hinata had the handle in her hand when they heard a knock. Hinata jumped, and Naruto laughed. He opened the door and found Hinata's father standing there.

"What do you want?" Naruto said in an emotionless tone.

"I have come to speak with my daughter." He replied

"What do you want father?" Hinata asked, she to had an emotionless tone in her voice.

"I need to talk to you, alone." He glared at Naruto, who was glaring at him as well.

"Every time you talk to her, afterwards shes miserable."

"It's okay Naruto-kun, just wait inside for a bit, please." Hinata stepped in front of him and gave him a caring smile. Naruto scowled at her father and went back into his house.

He waited as the minutes went by. He paced around his house. He felt impaint, he really wanted to know what was going on. Suddenly he heard Hinata yell, she never yelled.

"No!" She said

"You don't have a choice, technically you are still under my control."

"Never, I don't care what you say I will never..."

"IT's to late, the plans have already been made."

Naruto burst out into the hallway.

"Whats going on?!" He yelled. He saw Hinata was facing her father, her face was red and her eyes were tearing, she looked very frustrated and angry. Her father on the other hand looked irritated but he was managing to keep most of his emotions on line.

"this doesn't have anything to do with you, go back inside." Hinata's father said with venom in his voice. Naruto turned to him after staring at Hinata for awhile, he had never seen her like this before.

"What do you mean it has nothing to do with me, if it concerns Hinata then it evolves me!" He retorted.

Hinata dried her tearing eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to help her calm down. Then she walked over to Naruto.

"I will never agree to this, Father." She said, her eyes were cold and she had a fierce look on her face. She looked at Naruto who looked worried, a little angry, and very confused. Hinata laughed a little "don't worry i'll explain it to you later." Naruto looked down at her and smiled. Her father scowled.

"If you will not listen to me then we will discuss this with the Hokage."

"Fine." Hinata said. She turned around and pulled Naruto back into the house, and slammed the door behind her.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata leaned against the shut door and slowly slid down to the floor. Naruto, who was standing next to her looking utterly confused, squatted down next to her. She smiled sweetly she looked at him.

"Hinata.." He began but then he saw her eyes slowly fill with tears. She tried to wipe them away but they kept coming. Naruto sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. "tell me what happened."

"H-He said I have to.." She wiped more tears away and clutched Naruto's coat.

"I'ts okay Hinata." He couldn't think of anything that would make her act like this, and look the way she did outside.

"He said I have to get married. And not to someone I want, to this complete stranger who I've never met before." She began to cry into his shoulder then. Naruto sat there speechless.

"He said that since im not technically an adult that I still have to abide by his rules."

"T-Thats absurd," Naruto said. "Your almost 18, in a month you'll turn 18, thats close enough isn't it?"

Hinata lifted her head and wiped the remaining tears.

"apparently not. He said the wedding will be held the day before my birthday." She gave a week smile "Im not going to let it happen, I will never marry someone I don't love, let alone someone I don't know. I just hope that the Hokage will help me." Naruto looked at her and brushed his hand against her cheek.

"I won't let them marry you off against your will." He said. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you, Natuto-kun." Hinata said smiling. She kissed him on the cheek and saw him blush. She giggle.

"Well now that your not sad anymore do you still want to go train?"

"Sure!" She said, maybe some training would help her get this off her mind for awhile, at least until they went to see the Hokage.

"Alright then." Naruto said picking Hinata up princess style as he got up. She giggled and blushed. Naurto kissed her on the forehead again before he set her down. Then they left for the training grounds, hand in hand.

(hehe, I almost put THE END at the end of that sentence, that would have been a bad ending, all cliffy and what not.)

Naruto and Hinata both got up early and headed towards the Hokage's office. As they waled Naruto could see Hinata tensing. He took her hand and whispered in her ear-

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." Hinata jumped a little in surprise, but nodded and he could see her begin to relax.

They reached the Hokage's office, and saw that Hinata's father was already present.

"Naruto, Hinata please sit down." Tsunade said. They both nodded and sat in the chair in fron of her desk.

"Hinata your father has explained the situation to me." Tsunade said with her hands folded in front of her mouth. Hinata got a worried look on her face. Naruto saw this and grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. She squeezed it back an looked a little calmer. "I would like to hear some parts that your father probably left out. Since you all aren't getting along with one another im going to ask you, Hiashi , to leave. I want to speak to these two without any conflict."

"very well, Hokage-sama." Hiashi left the room quietly.

"Okay now, I can tell that you two are together." Tsunade said. Naruto and Hinata both blushed. "And according to your father Hinata he band you from seeing him, am I correct."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"he did not tell me why, but I have my ideas, did he tell you?"

"yes, he said that Naruto-kun was a monster, he was judging Naruto the same way everyone in the vilaage was." Hinata said.

"I see, and Hinata your okay with the fact that Naruto has the Kyuubi in him."

"Of course, it's not like it changes who he is." Hinata said squeezing Naruto's hand. Tsunade smiled.

"Your father also told me that he kicked you out of the house because you were disobedient, where have you been the whole time?"

"oh, um." Hinata blushed.

"She's been staying at my house." Naruto said calmly, Hinata blushed more.

"I see." Tsunade said, she looked over at Naruto. "you havn't violated her have you?" Hinata and Naruto both blushed like mad.

"NO!!" They both yelled. Tsunade laughed.

"I know you guys are responsible." She continued to laugh. "well that cleared up all my questions. Hiashi you may come back in." She called.

Hinata's father came back in.

"Well now that I know everything, I have to say Hiashi, your being a bastard." Hiashi looked shocked, he was about to yell back but Tsunade stopped him. "Thats just my opinion, and all I can do is ask you to look at what your doing to your daughter. Shes in love and your crushing it. You can hate Naruto all you want but I would like you to think about your daughter's feelings."

"I will not withdraw the wedding." He said. Tsunade called him a bad name under her breathe and then sighed.

"I'm afraid I can't do anything more than make you reconsider. This wedding is under all the rules, and since you are still underage, Hinata, you don't have any choice in the matter. I'm very sorry, especially when I see that you and Naruto truly love each other." Hinata squeezed Naruto's hand hard. He was shocked and he could tell Hinata was trying not to cry.

"thank you Hokage-sama." Hiashi said, he had a cruel smile on his face.

"Don't act all nice you prick." She said. (sorry if you are offended by the naughty language) His face turned into a scowl.

"Come on Hinata, now that this matter is settled you can come home, we will discuss you punishment for defying me and the Hyuuga family." Hinata lowered her head, and Naruto saw a single tear fall.

"No, I won't return to that house, or to you." She said, her voice shaking with anger.

"You don't have a choice, now come with me."

"No, she doesn't have to go with you." Tsunade said. "if she has to go through with the wedding then she is allowed to spend the rest of her free days with Naruto. That is my order." Tsunade was glaring at Hinata's father, Naruto and Hinata could see the hatred in her eyes.

"Tsk, very well, Hinata shall return the day before the wedding." And with that he left.

"That bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"im surprised you didn't start yelling at him already." Tsunade said.

"The only reason I didn't go kick his ass is because of Hinata." He said. Tsunade sighed.

"I'm very sorry both of you, I would say this whole thing is bull shit and not let him go through with it , but I can't change the law." Hinata looked at Tsunade, there was only a few tears in her eyes.

"It's okay Tsunade-sama, I know that you did all that you could." She managed to smile.

Naruto and Hinata stood up and slowly left the building, and they headed back to Naruto's house.

XxXxXx

Okay, im so so so so so sorry again for the huge delay, I wrote the first half after school let out, and then I got lazy again. So I finished it up today. I'm going to finish it up soon so.. yeah.

I have a really good story that im thinking up, I might post it after I finish this one. Then I also have a sasuke fanfic that im writing, it's going to be one where I add a character, like most of the quizzila fanfics, but different. I'll also post that one later and let you guys decide if it sucks completely or not.

Thank you all for putting up with me so far.

Once again im sorry for the 3 month delay. I will definatly have the next chapter up soon i'm positive.


	8. Chapter 8

Hehe, it's 4 in the morning, it's raining, and i'm GOING TO WRITE!!

NEW CHAPTER!!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A day had passed since the meeting with Tsunade. Both Naruto and Hinata tried there best to look normal and happy, but inside they were both miserable. They tried to make small talk, but it always ended in an awkward silence. They both had their minds busy with ways to stop the wedding, but it always ended badly. After much frustration Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

"Hinata, we have to do something, just sitting in silence isn't going to help with anything." Hinata looked up at him with sad eyes.

"There's nothing we can do, anything that I come up with either ends up not solving anything or it gets you or me in trouble."

"Well if we think together we might catch something that the other didn't think of. I just can't take this anymore." His eyes were also sad. Hinata managed to smile.

"I suppose your right, sitting in silence won't solve anything."

So they sat down next to each other and looked over all the possible ways to stop the wedding.

"Man we don't even know who the hell your supposed to marry, how are we supposed to come up with a way to stop this thing." Naruto said.

"your right, through out all of this I never even thought to find out who I'm supposed to marry. Maybe he won't be a bad guy and he will also want to stop this wedding."

"maybe, I suppose we could try, but how can we find out who it is? Theres no way in hell we can ask your father."

"Yeah, your right, the only other person who would know is Tsunade-sama. Shall we go ask her?" Hinata said with a smile on her face. There was still hope that this wedding wasn't going to happen!

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Come in!" Tsunade called from inside her office. Naruto and Hinata entered the room. "oh, you two! What can I do for you?" She said folding her hands in front of her mouth.

"umm we were wondering Tsunade-sama, if you could possibly give us any information about the person im supposed to marry?"

"hmm, I suppose I could give you some information, I mean if your being forced to marry someone you should at least know them." She chuckled sadly. Hinata and Naruto both got a look of hope in their eyes. "What are you two planning?"

"Well, we hoped that he would be kind enough to help us call off the wedding." Hinata said.

"I see, well I wish you luck then, let me see I believe this is it." Tsunade said as she rummaged through the papers on her desk. "yeas here it is. He comes from a small clan that is very secretive, so im afraid we don't have much information about them, sorry. But his name is Ketsu of the Shunku clan (thats the first name that came to my head sorry I know it's weird.) Thats about all I know about it, the clan is new to the Village and we are still gathering information now. Im sorry but the only other thing that I can tell you is where to find them."

"Thats fine Tsunade-sama, this is plenty of information." Hinata said bowing.

"They live on the far side of the village, towards the training grounds, do you know where im talking about?"

"yeah, im sure well be able to find it, thanks granny Tsunade!" Naruto said as he headed for the door. Hinata bowed again and they both left.

"geez, that brat." Tsunade smiled and gave a weak laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Hinata traveled as fast as they could towards the far side of the Village. Soon they reached the area Tsuande had told them about. They slowed down and began to search for a house.

"You think a clan house would be easy to find." Naruto said. Hinata laughed

"Not all clans have as big of a house as the Hyuuga's. Some are composed of many smaller houses."

"well im not seeing any houses around here, maybe we got mixed up somewhere?"

"No we didn't look there." Hinata pointed through the trees, there lay a small house. They walked towards and as the came closer they soon realized that the house was much larger the closer they got. They had only seen part of the house before.

"Wow, I think this is bigger the the Hyuuga house." Naruto siad.

"I think your right." Hinata replied. They both froze, there was something approaching.

"Who's there!" a voice called

"We are looking for a Ketsu or the Shunku clan." Naruto called back.

"then you have to look no further." Said a man approaching from the woods. He was a attractive man, he had long black hair tied in a pony tail. He was wearing a pale red Kimono with a katana on the back. "Who are you?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and she is Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata bowed and Ketsu was wide eyed.

"So you are Hinata-san, it is a pleasure to meet you again, my it has been a long time I can't recognize you any more." Hinata looked very confused.

"ummm-" She started to say.

"You have gotten very beautiful over the years Hinata-san." Hinata blushed a tiny bit. He took her hand and bowed, then he gave it a small kiss. Hinata withdrew her hand immediately and blushed.

"Hey what the hell are you doing!" Naruto broke in. He pulled Hinata over to his side.

"Oh im sorry, what was your name again."

"it's Naruto." He said, he was a little ticked now.

"Ahh, so your the demon child. I have always wondered what you would be like." Ketsu looked Naruto up and down, then smiled when he saw Naruto was getting ticked. Naruto was getting really angry now. Hinata gave him a worried glance and put her hand on his arm.

"Calm down Naruto, it's ok im sure he didn't mean it to be offensive." Hinata said. Naruto looked down at her and began to calm down a bit. Hinata smiled kindly at him and then turned back to Ketsu.

"Well now, this is interesting." He said looking from Naruto to Hinata. "would you like to come inside to talk."

"Thank you." Hinata said.

The Shunku house was very elegant. Naruto and Hinata looked around the room as they sat and waited for tea.

"Well now," Ketsu said sitting across from Hinata and Naruto. "I still cannot believe what a fine woman you've become Hinata-san." Naruto clenched his fists.

"Umm, thank you." Hinata said, she blushed a bit. "You talk as though you have met me before though. I do not recall ever meeting you before though."

"Well you were very small when we first met, it's no wonder you don't remember."

"I see." Hinata said.

"Can we get to the point." Naruto said. He didn't know what it was but this guy was bad news, and he was pissing him off. Who was he to talk to Hinata like that!

"Now, now Naruto-kun, we've only just begun to get acquainted again." Ketsu said, giving Naruto a smile that was fake and hid something behind it.

"Naruto-kun is right, " Hinata said. "We came here for a reason."

"Ah, it must be about the wedding then." Ketsu said leaning back, "Might I take a guess at what you want to ask." Hinata looked a little worried but nodded.

"Well my best guess, judging from how he is reacting, that you two like each other and you want me to call off the wedding, am I right?"

"yes you are." Hinata said.

"So will you do it?" Naruto asked.

"Well now, thats a good question." He smirked. "I don't think I can, because I don't have a problem with this marriage at all and it means a lot to my clan."

"B-b-but don't you think thats it's horrible that we have to marry each other when we don't even know each other, let alone love each other." Hinata said.

"Well, I suppose that would be a problem for you, but I do know a lot about you and I do like you, Hinata." Hinata was shocked.

"How can you know about me when this is the second time we've met, and the first time I was very young."

"I have my ways, if you don't believe me, ask me a question. Any question, your favorite color is purple, your favorite tea is green tea, you never fit in with your clan, and you are often called useless and worthless many times." Hinata's eyes were wide from shock.

"What the hell are you, some kind of stalker!" Naruto said standing up.

"It's okay, Naurot-kun." Hinata said, taking his hand in hers

"Hinata." Naruto said looking down at her.

"Ketsu-san, are you sure you will not call off this wedding?"

"Yes." He said, with a small smile on his face.

"Well then we have no more business here, sorry for troubling you." Hinata stood up "Come on Naruto-kun, we can still stop this wedding." And with that they both left.

"You can think that Hinata-san, but this wedding will happen whether you like it or not." Ketsu smirked.

XxXxXxXx

Sorry i know that wasn't a very good chapter but i think the next one will be better, if i can just write it the way it is in my head

Anyways sorry for the delay, and Thank you all so much for reading my fanfic


	9. Chapter 9

I found out my problem, once I post something, I feel obligated to continue it, once I feel obligated I tend to put it off. So my problem with this fanfic was to post it without having it all complete. I'M SO SORRY T-T, I'm a horrible writer, you all read my story and I can't even update it on a regular basis. I think I'm going to write a lot tonight, but I say this end up getting distracted by something (I get distracted very easily) then I end up writing nothing ;;

ON WITH THE STORY

DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto, or any of the characters in Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Maybe we should just let things carry on as they are, and the right time will come." Naruto said as he and Hinata were walking in the woods. Hinata nodded. "It's possible that we're just thinking about this way to much and the right time will come. We should just enjoy the time we have before the day, Okay?" Hinata looked a little worried still but she nodded. "You're still worried?"

"Of course I am!" Hinata said, she looked at Naruto her eyes showing deep distress. "I'm just scared I suppose. I don't want to spend my life with that man, to spend my life with someone I don't love." She blushed and looked down.

"I won't let the happen," he said, they stopped walking and he wrapped and arm around her. "I'll do anything I can to stop it from happening."

" I know you will." She said giving Naruto a smile that hadn't been seen in a long time. Naruto blushed and smiled back. He had forgotten how pretty she looked when she smiled. He grabbed her hand and continued walking.

"So what should we do?"

Naruto and Hinata spent the rest of their days together. They went for walks, ate ramen, and just stayed at home enjoying each others company. On there last night together they decided to there favorite spot (it's the place where they met in ch.1, and where it all began) They sat against a tree and looked up at the sky. Hinat rested her head on Naruto's shoulder and they both were lost in the stars. Naruto turned his head slightly and looked at Hinata. She was smiling and her eyes were scanning the sky looking at each star. He smiled softly and stuck his and in his pocket.

"Ne, Hinata, if you weren't being forced, would you want to get married?" Hinata looked away from the sky still smiling.

"Of course, if it was someone I loved." She said. Naruto rumbled around and readjusted himself so that he was now facing Hinata instead of sitting next to her.

"Then, after we sort all this crap out, do you think you would want to marry me?" Naruto handed her a small box, and blushed. Hinata sat motionless. She blinked a few times and took everything in that Naruto just said. Naruto looked really nervous, he started to fidget when Hinata didn't respond and just stared. "Hinata? I'm sorry I knew I should have waited, I'm so stupid." Hinata replayed what he said in her head over and over again. She finally understood everything and the shock had subsided. She nearly tackled Naruto with a hug. She started to cry.

"Does that mean yes?" Naruto said, still a bit unsure due to her crying.

"Of course it does!" Hinata said facing him Naruto's face lit up immediately. He stood up and hugged Hinata, he lifted her off the ground and pulled her into a deep kiss. He spun her around and finally set her down on the ground. They were both laughing, Hinata had the biggest smile on her face she had ever had. She was still crying when Naruto took the box from her and took out the ring. He took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. She laughed and wiped her tears away. Then Naruto pulled her into another big hug.

"I'll make you the happiest wife in the world." He said, and he kissed her on the lips.

"And I'll make you the happiest husband." Hinata said and she kissed him as well.

Naruto carried Hinata back to his house. They both had forgotten everything that was going on. Even if they did, it wouldn't have mattered. They were as happy as they ever could have been. That night they both fell asleep in each others arms.

When they woke up, They remembered that tomorrow would be the day of the wedding. They were both upset, but they were still happy. Naruto helped Hinata pack her things in a backpack, and they walked hand in hand to the Hyuuga estate. When they arived Hinata's father was waiting out front, he scowled when he saw them holding hands, but they didn't separate.

"I almost thought you wouldn't show up." Hiashi said

"I'll show up, but I won't go through with _this_ wedding." She said. Hiashi smirked.

"Say your goodbyes then come inside, there is much work to be done." He walked back inside and slammed the door shut. Naruto stuck his tongue out after him. Hinata giggled.

"I'll come see you tonight, okay?" Naruto said taking hold of Hinata's other hand. She nodded. "I'll come at around 9." He squeezed her hands and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He let of her hands and ran back down the road. She waved after him and sighed when he was out of sight. She walked miserably into her house, where she was greeted by many servants all pulling her in different directions. This was going to be a long and tiering day.

She had escaped all the questions and the measurements for awhile by running into the gardens. It was always her place she could go to for a moment of peace. As she walked towards a bench she looked up to find Kestu already occupying a bench. Before she could turn the opposite way he saw her.

"Ah, Hinata-san, It's nice to see you." He said giving a fake smile.

"I wish I could say the same." She said , also with a fake smile. Ketsu laughed.

"I wish we could talk about this."

"The only way I'm going to talk to you is if it's about canceling this wedding."

"Well we both know I won't do that."

"then I see nothing to talk about." Hinata said and walked back inside the house.

It was about 8 o'clock when she was finally done with everything. At least she had a beautiful kimono she was going to be able to wear. It was a dark blue with a a nice lavender pattern around it. She collapsed on her bed and immediately fell asleep. She woke up to the sound of taping. She jumped up and went to the window. She flew it open and looked around. She didn't see him anywhere. She sighed, then she felt something tap her on the head. She looked up and saw Naruto squatting on the roof. He smiled then hopped down.

"Good evening madam, may I come in?" He said with a bow. Hinata laughed and stepped to the side of the window. Naruto bowed again and hopped in the room. Hinata closed the window and turned towards Naruto.

"So how did it go?" He asked. Hinata scowled. Naruto laughed. "I've known you for so long, but i've never seen you actually get this angry over something." Hinata blushed.

"Well, It's just not right." She sat down on her bed and leaned again the wall.

"It'll go perfectly tomorrow, just watch." Naruto said sounding very confident. Hinata smiled, and Naruto came to sit next to her. "I promise I'll won't let _this_ wedding go through."

"I know." She said, giving Naruto a peck on the cheek. "Do you think we could go out, I've been stuck in the house all day."

"Yeah, lets go." He said taking her hand and leaping out the window.

"They went for a walk around town, and stopped to get ramen on the way back to Hinata's house. By the time they got back it was 11 o'clock. Hinata went back into her room and Naruto stood outside. They both didn't want to separate.

"I'll come in the morning before everything starts." Naruto said. Hinata looked glum but nodded. "Come on don't you trust me."

"Of course I do!" Hinata said.

"Then smile." He said smiling himself. Hinata laughed and gave him a big smile. He leaned in and gave her a deep kiss. Then he jumped away. Hinata blushed and got ready for bed.

She lay in bed and looked at her hand, where her ring was. She blushed whenever she looked at it, and it made her forget all of her worries. She fell asleep thinking of how her real wedding would be.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I'm sorry for how poorly this is written. Maybe the story isn't bad, but the way it is written wasn't thought out very well. I might rewrite this after I finish it so, maybe reread it later. Thank you all for all your support. Theres about a chapter or two left so thanks for sticking with the story, I'm very grateful T-T.


	10. Chapter 10

arkard

ROse Tiger

OnGuard

Quiet and Complicated

NarutoL0ver

hinatauzumaki712

Dragon of the Underworld

jp2damax13

AnimeLuvaRox

Xela Cir

Iloveanime9493

Darth-Taisha

ILoveFoxes

Morning Strider

NarutoXHinata27

Naruhina lover1

The Anime Wolf

SilentStinger948

IchigoLuva247

CRaZY TeDDy

kataang013

Noctra

Aaron Leach

GoingGhost

beserkerbeast

Razblaze – to answer your question 'Ne' pretty much just means hey

Gaara'slilsis

Thank you all very much for commenting or reviewing my fanfic. This will be the final chapter of the story. There might be a few extra chapters, kinda like an after story. This chapter will be kinda long so bear with it. Thank you all so much for the support, this chapter probably wouldn't be out for awhile more if I hadn't gone back and reread all your reviews ^-^, thank you so much. (hehe im being redundant)

XxXxXxXxXx

The next morning Naruto woke up and immediately headed over to Hinata's house. This was the day of her wedding, and he had to find a way to stop it with as little violence as possible. He thought of many scenario, countless times, over and over, but they never worked out. He jumped up on Hinata's roof and began to make his way to her window. As he jumped down to knock on her window when he heard voices. HE froze and listened.

"Ketsu-sama." He heard one say, it was coming from a few windows down. He walked silently over to the windows and listened.

"Ketsu-sama." The voice said again. "It's time to get ready."

"Yes, I know. It's finally here, the day I have waited for." Naruto could tell that the voice was Ketsu.

"Ketsu-sama aren't you afraid that kyyubi boy will get in the way?"

"HE may try if he wishes but he won't get through the ANBU gaurds." Ketsu laughed. Naruto twitched in aggravation.

"But what if he does, I don't think you should underestimate him." The voice sounded concerned.

"Well if he does miraculously make it through. Then it shouldn't be a problem to stop him myself."

"How would you do that sir."

"Simply by doing to him what I have done Hiashi. I will use my techneique and take control of his mind. I will make him leave and then kill him myself." Ketsu laughed again.

"Ah I see. What are you going to do after the wedding."

"Hmm, I might enjoy the festivies for awhile, but at night I will steal Hinat's byakugan and then kill her." After hearing this Naruto ran strait to Hinata's room. He pounded urgently on the window. Hinata came in an instant and swung the window open. Naruto immediately hopped in. Hinata crashed into him giving a big hug her eyes brimming with tears. Naruto was about to tell her all that he had heard but she was crying to hard.

"Hinata." He tried to calm her down. "Hinata it's okay, everything will be okay." He cooed as he stroked the back of her head. "Come on don't cry." He lifted her chin. She sniffed, her eyes bright red. She wiped the tears away and tried to smile.

"I'm sorry." She said still more tears coming down. "I can't stop." Naruto bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and then whispered.

"You trust me right?" Hinata nodded. "No matter how confused and uncertain you are during the ceremony be sure to trust me, okay?" Hinata looked confused but she nodded again. He hugged her tightly and pet her head to try to get her tears to stop. There was a pound on the door.

"Hinata-sama" A female voice called. "Hinata-sama are you up? It's time to get ready." Hinata looked at the door then at Naruto. She wiped her tears away and cleared her throat.

"Just a moment please." She called in a shakey voice. She looked up at Naruto. He hugged her tightly.

"Just trust me and everything will be okay."

"Hm." Hinata said as she rested her face on his shoulder. He pulled her face away from his shoulder then gave her a deep kiss. He cupped her face with one hand and held her close to him with the other. When they finally parted Hinata let another tear fall and then turned around with a determined face.

"you may come in." She called to the servent.

Naruto quickly made his way over to the Hokage office once he left Hinata. He needed to ask Tsunade about getting an ANBU uniform. He hopped into the window of the Hokage office to find Tsunade sleeping on her desk with a glass of sake next to her. Naruto sighed then went over to try to wake her up.

"Ne, Tsunade obaa-chan." He shook her shoulders.

"No... Shizune..... no more work." She said as she rolled over on her other side. Naruto shook harder. "No Shizune!" She said angrily.  
"WAKE UP OBAA-CHAN!!!" Naruto yelled in her ear. Tsunade opened her eyes and punched Naruto in the face.

"What the hell are you yelling about so early in the morning." She said still groggy from sleep.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUNCH ME!" Naruto yelled rubbing his cheek.

"Stop yelling!" Tsunade said holding her head. "ugh, I drank to much again." She shook her head.

"Ne, obaa-chan?" Naruto said.

"What? And don't call me that." Tsunade snapped.

"Do you have an ANBU uniform I could use?"

"ANBU? Why the hell would you want an ANBU uniform for....." She thought for a moment then her eyes widened. "Holy crap, it's today isn't it." Naruto looked down and nodded.

"Geez I'm sorry guys, there was nothing I could do."

"Don't worry Tsunade obaa-chan. I have a plan, and I found something out, all I need is an ANBU uniform." Naruto said a bit excitedly.

"Hmm." Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "And just what did you find out?" Naruto smirked and explained everything to her. "That Bastard!" She slamed her hands on her desk and stood up. "I should go over there and kick his ass myself."

"Chill out obaa-chan." Naruto said. "I've got everything planned out, so can you let me barrow a uniform." He said with two hands in front of his face in a pleading manner.

"Yeah yeah, sure." She said looking in thought. "I'd better tell the ANBU about this so they don't attack you." She sighed. "Honestly if you hadn't told me what you were doing you would have gotten yourself killed. Follow me I'll get you a uniform." She said as she headed for the door.

"Your the best Obaa-chan!" Naruto cheered.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Tsunade smiled.

Hinata was sitting in front of a beauty mirror looking at herself. She was in the wedding kimono and one side of her hair was held back with a purple flower clip. She did look nice, but for the wrong occasion. She sighed and felt like crying again, but she shook herself. She wouldn't cry again, Naruto knew what he was doing, everything would be fine.

"Hinata-sama it's time." A servant called to her.

"Yes." She replied. She took one final look at herself in the mirror then at her ring and she smiled. Everything would be fine. She stepped out into the hall and was greeted by many servants all dressed in kimonos similar but not as pretty as hers. She walked down the hall and towards the garden where the wedding was being held. An ANBU member appeared beside her. He bowed to her.

"I will escort you. There are members everywhere to make sure nothing goes wrong." He said. Hinata looked at him questioningly but followed. There was something strange about him. She stopped and stared at him. He turned around.

"Is there a problem?" He asked. Hinata approached him and took off his mask. Naruto was smiling behind it.

"I knew it." Hinata smiled and fell into his arms.

"hehe, I guess I can't fool you." Naruto said giving her a hug.

"But wh...." She began to say.

"It's all part of the plan." He said winking. Hinata smiled. "Now we can't have you smiling like that now." Naruto scolded her. "Your supposed to be miserable." When he said that Hinata just thought of marrying Ketsu and her smile disappeared in an instant. Naruto gave her another hug then slipped his mask back on.

"Let us continue." He said in a monotone voice. Hinata smiled one last time then became serious. She continued to walk down the hall with Naruto walking by her side. She looked down the hall and saw Ketsu waiting at the end. She narrowed her eyes and scowled. She heard Naruto chuckle and then Ketsu approached them.

"May I take your arm." He said holding his own arm out.

"No." Hinata glowered at him. Ketsu smiled.

"You still try to resist even thought you know there is nothing you can do."  
"My dislike for you will never pass as long as I live." With that she continued walking, and Ketsu slowly followed her. She walked out into the garden. There were only hyuuga's there along with about 10 ANBU members. She spotted Tsunade in the very back. Tsunade waved and gave her a wink. She assumed Naruto had explained his plan to her. There was clapping as Hinata walked around the courtyard. She bowed to her father and then made her way to the center of the garden where the priest was. She galnce around one more time to see Naruto standing near Ketsu. As Ketsu began to make his way across the garden towards the center Naruto waited then was gone. Ketsu was walking past the guests when Naruto reappeared beside him holding a kunai to his thoat. Ketsu smirked.

"So you decided to come after all, and you got past the ANBU. Not bad Kyuubi." Naruto didn't say anything. "I suppose you think you will kill me now?" He said laughing. "You can try." He raised his hands to make hand seals but Naruto jumped away and stood beside Hinata. He whispered something in her ear, she looked at him skeptically then nodded still unsure. Naruto disappeared and Ketsu looked around carefully.

"You think you can get away?"

"No I have no plan of going anywhere." Naruto replied reappearing beside Ketsu. He summoned 2 more shadow clones. "Hinata now!" He yelled. The shadow clones gripped Ketsu's arms and prevented him from moving. Naruto jumped back as Hinata activated her Byakugan and charged at Ketsu. She began to seal all his chakara holes as Naruto's shadow clones disappeared.

"Ha!" Hinata sealed the final hole and sent Ketsu flying back into Naruto's arms. Hinata straitened her stance and dispersed her Byakugan. Ketsu panted and coughed up blood.

"You bastard." He hissed. Naruto let him fall to the ground. He walked in front of him and knelt down.

"Now then." Naruto said. He smirked at the triumph of his plan. Ketsu coughed up more blood then began laughing.

"You think this will stop me!" He roared. He stood up shakily. He performed some hand seals and concentrated. Naruto yawned and stood up. Ketsu opened his eyes and stared at Naruto.

"Hehe. Just as I thought." Naruto smirked.

"I-impossible." Ketsu stumbled backwards. "I shouldn't be weakened this much."

"I know all about your mind control thing. I figured that it must take a great deal of concentration and chakara control so I had Hinata seal up your chakara holes. That way you can't control you chakara very well. Even if you could still control your chakara enough to get into my mind in the slightest, your forgetting one important thing. I'm not alone." Naruto smirked. Ketsu stood in shock, then recomposed himself.

"Hmmm, maybe I can't get to you, but there are plenty of other people I could use my technique on, even if only for a moment." He smiled.

"Yeah I suppose you could." Naruto said "But then again, are you sure you have enough time."

"What?" Ketsu asked. Naruto charged at him and punched Ketsu in the face as hard as he could. Ketsu was sent flying back again. This time ANBU were the ones who caught him. Ketsu looked up wearily. Then he managed to smile once again. "Now your in for it, the ANBU will get you now."

"Oh for gods sake give it up already!" Tsunade yelled. She came into the center of the garden followed by several ANBU. "I've heard enough out of your god damn mouth." Ketsu stared at her.

"He's recking the wedding, aren't you going to stop him." He said pathetically.

"You think you can play innocent!? Do you really think I'm that stupid." Tsunade yelled feeling insulted. "Take him away and get everything we need from him." She said.

"RIGHT" The ANBU said in unison and the disappeared taking Ketsu with them.

"Awww, you couldn't have let me beat him up some more Granny Tsunade." Naruto whined.

"I just couldn't take it anymore." Tsunade said holding a hand against her temple. "Honestly how can people be so stupid. I'm impressed actually Naruto. A bone head like you came up with a half descent plan." She smiled.

"I know, it was pretty good wasn't it." Naruto laughed. "I just wish I could have made that guy pay more for what he did."

"Don't worry about it anymore." Tsunade patted him on the shoulder. She nodded her head for Naruto to turn around. Hinata was standing there waiting for them to be finished talking. She was full of all different emotions, but mainly relief.

"See I told you there was nothing to worry about." Naruto laughed again. Hinata teared and then ran strait into Naruto's chest. Naruto patted her head to help stop the tears.

"Thank you." She whispered. He was about to pull her into a kiss when Hiashi burst from the croud. He was being held by ANBU by Tsunades orders to keep from interfearing.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!! What is the meaning of all this!" He yelled. Tsunade twitched then turned to Hiashi.

"I see that just because Ketsu was beaten up your still under control. No matter though." Tsunade placed her hand on Hiashi's forehead and green chakara formed around her hand. Hiashi stood still his eyes wide open. Tsunade closed her eyes and whispered some words to herself. Then she opened her eyes end pressed her palm again his forehead. Hiashi suddenly collapsed and lay motionless on the floor. "That ought to do it." Tsunade said clapping her hands together.

Servants rushed around Hiashi and carried him into the house. "He should wake up in about 12 hours." Tsunade said to Hinata. Hinata who had stopped crying but was still in Naruto's arms smiled and bowed.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." She said. Tsunade gave her a kind smile and nodded.

"Okay, my work here is almost done. Come and see me in about a week and I can relay all the information about Ketsu that the ANBU are getting right now." Naruto and Hinata both bowed as Tsunade left the garden. Then the stood up and turned to each other. Hinata smiled.

"I'm glad this wedding buisness is over." She sighed. Naruto raised and eyebrow then picked Hinata up holding her face above his own.

"Well your not completely home free yet." He smiled. "You still have a real wedding to complete." Hinata laughed and kissed Naruto gently as he brought her down and into his arms.

~*One week later*~

Hinata and Naruto entered the Hokage's office and sat down in front of Tsunades desk.

"Well, we ended up getting all the information we needed." Tsunade said not waiting for a greeting. "Apperently in the Shunku family if your not a ninja or a great leader your considered worthless. Ketsu wasn't able to master the ninjustu training his family put him through as the heir. He made contless mistakes when tested to see if his strengths lied in leadership. So his father told him he couldn't become the heir, and dismissed him. Ketsu, it seems, developed this 'mind control' jutsu on his own and was going to use it to prove to his father that he was powerful enough to rule his family, and what better way than to take control of the strongest family in Konoha. So there you have it." Tsunade said with a sigh.

Hinata and Naruto didn't speak as they processed all the information. Hinata lowered her head.

"I can relate to him in a way." She smiled weakly. "I know what it's like to be dismissed by your father."

"Thats not an excuse for what he did." Naruto said angrily. "Unlike him you've worked hard and trained to prove yourself to your father." Hinata looked at him and smiled. It was true she had worked hard at getting her father to acknowledge her. He still was disappointedthat she wasn't as strong as Neji, but he had been able to compliment her which was enough.

"Thank you for the information." Hinata said bowing to Tsunade. Tsunade nodded.

"So when id your wedding?" Tsunade said with a big grin on her face.

"I-it's tomorrow." Hinata said blushing.

"How is your father taking it?"

"Well..... he's not really happy about it, but hes grateful that Naruto saved our family, and think hes coming to accept him."

"Thats good." Tsunade said. She smiled then laughed.

"Whats so funny?!" Naruto asked.

"You." Tsunade said still laughing.

"How so!" Naruto stood up.

"Your a moron thats why, now off with you, I have work to do and you have a big day tomorrow." She said waving her hand in dismissal.

Hinata bowed one final time then left the office.

~*Wedding Day*~ YAY!!

Hinata sat in front of her mirror taking one last glance at her kimono. She smiled then slipped a flower pin into her hair. A servant knocked on the door.

"It's time Hinata-sama."

"Coming." Hinata said. She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. She was blushing and even shaking a little bit. She took several more deep breathes then opened the door. Servants bowed and moved out of her way. As she closed the door to her room her father approached her. He held out his arm and Hinata took it. They walked down the hallway to the garden.

"You look beautiful." He said sounding a bit awkward. Hinata smiled and looked up at her dad.

"Thank you father." She said.

"You have grown up so much, you look just like your mother." He didn't look down at her he just kept looking strait ahead. "Are you sure this is what you want to do." He asked, he sounded consurned for her. This was the first time she had seen him actually have worry for her.

"I'm sure father." She said turning her head ahead. He nodded. Hinata felt that it would be the right time to tell him now.

"Father, I have given it much thought, and I'm sure you've already considered it. I won't be the heir for the Hyuuga clan anymore." Her father stopped, his gaze turned to her. "I know as well as you do that I'm not fit for becoming the leader of a clan. Hanabi (thats her younger sister, right?) or even Neji would be a better pick for that." Her father looked disappointed.

"I always hopped that my eldest child would one day lead the Hyuuga clan, but you continued to fail in training by not meeting the standards it required." He sighed. "I have always considered leaving the clan to Hanabi, and Neji is more than able. But are you sure this is what you have decided." Hinata was shocked, her father was being considerate and rational. When her father saw this on her face he smiled. "After that incident with Ketsu, I feel I have been to harsh on you. A person as gentle and kind as you cannot fill the position as heir. If you do not fulfill this hope, then you must fulfill my other one. You must live a happy life." He said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Hinata started crying, he had said the one thing she always wanted to hear from him, something that meant that he actually did love her. She hugged her father tightly. He smiled and gave her a hug in return.

"Come on now, you mustn't be late for your wedding." He whipped her tears with his sleeve.

"Thank you.....Thank you so much father." She said smiling. She joined arms with him again and they continued their way down the hallway. AS they emerged in the garden Hinata gave her father a kiss on the cheek and approached the priest where Naruto stood. He was dressed in a black and orange kimono and was blushing and staring at Hinata, which in return made her blush again and start to shake a bit.

Hinata and Naruto joined hands and the priest recited an oath that they both repeated.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." He said at last. Naruto turned to Hinata and grabbed her and kissed her immediately. Hinata blushed madly, but enjoyed every moment. She was now Uzumaki Hinata, together with the man she loved forever.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Oh yes, I know its completely god awful. I'm sure parts don't make sense and your sitting there confused. It's about 3 AM and I have a killer headache so I'm sorry it's all messed up. There will be another chapter about Naruto and Hinata and their marriage life so this isn't everything ^-^. Hopefully you enjoyed it, and thank you again for reading it. I really appreciate all the reviews, I have learned a lot form this Fanfiction, and I will not (hopefully) make the same mistakes in my next one . Watch for the extra chapter, and thank you very much for bearing the long wait. *bows many, many times*


	11. epilogue

*day of wedding*

Now with the man she loved dearly Hinata couldn't imagine her life any happier. The same with Naruto, he had the girl of his dreams and he couldn't imagine anything more.

* 10 years later*

A storm raged outside, lightening flashed and the thunder rumbled loudly. Hinata held Naruto's hand and held her head closer to his chest as each flash went off. Naruto chuckled each time she flinched, even after so many years she still got shaky around a thunder storm. When the rain began to ease up a small bit, Hinata lifted her head. Naruto laughed, and Hinata blushed still embarrassed that thunder scared her. As they lay in bed, they listened to the rain and slowly fell back to sleep. Not long after the storm returned, and was very close. Lightening flashed, and thunder boomed, sounding as though it would break the house. Hinata's eyes opened wide at the first boom. When a second came, a louder one she gave a small squeak and buried her head in Naruto's chest again.

"Wow, that sounds really close.." Naruto said giving Hinata a reassuring hug. "When it's this loud, don't they-" He was cut off by another large boom. Shortly followed by the rain pelting incredibly hard outside. Then came the stomping of small feet and the door to their bedroom swung open.

"Daddy! Make it stop!" A small voice said, then there was a thump on the bed followed by the faces of two small girls.

"Is the thunder too loud, Momoko, Kyoko?" Naruto asked his two children, as he sat up in bed. They both nodded, and climbed over the covers to stay near their dad. "It's too loud for mama too." He laughed. Hinata blushed and sat up as well and moved over so the two girls could squish in-between her and Naruto.

"Your afraid too mama?" Kyoko asked.

"Only when it gets really loud." Hinata admitted.

"Where's your brother?" Naruto asked.

"He said hes not scared." Momoko said.

"I think he's lieing just to look brave though." Kyoko cut in.

"AM NOT!" A small boy said from the door way.

"hmm, I wonder." Naruto laughed. "Would you like to come up here Takashi?"

"I-I'm not scared." He said, but once another flash of light and large boom went off, he came running into the bed.

"I knew it." Kyoko said proudly.

"Shut up." Tadashi said embarrassed. Hinata laughed, feeling a bit better that she wasn't the only person scared, even if they were small children. She looked at her children: Takashi was the oldest, at nine years old, a spitting image of his father. Kyoko was six, she had brownish hair and indigo eyes. Momoko was the baby, she was four years old and had hair much like Hinata's and greenish blue eyes.

As the storm continued Hinata had her two daughters on either side of her, and Tadashi sat closer to Naruto. They listened to the rain and flinched when thunder and lightning struck. As things began to quiet down they all drifted into a comfortable sleep.

Naruto woke early the next morning, Takashi was sleeping on his chest and Momoko, Kyoko, and Hinata were all snuggled close together. He smiled and carefully removed Takashi and laid him back down. He walked towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. Once he was dressed in his training clothes he was about to leave when he saw Hinata in emerging from the bed room.

"You're leaving already?" She said rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah." He said coming over to give her a kiss on the forehead. As he left her his stomach rumbled loudly.

"You didn't even eat anything." Hinata chuckled.

"I can't even think about eating now." Naruto said a bit flushed.

"It's understandable, sit I'll make you something." Hinata said as she walked to the fridge and got out some eggs.

"Thanks." Naruto replied taking a seat at the table in the center of the kitchen.

"Today's the last training excessive?" Hinata asked as she prepared an omelette.

"Yeah, then tomorrow is the final test." Naruto said looking out the window.

"Nervous?"

"Of course! Shes going to be extra tough on me today too." Naruto said looking a bit scared.

"I'm sure everything will go wonderfully." Hinata assured him.

"Today will be nothing compared tomorrow, Obaa-chan isn't going to hold back an once of her strength."

"Well she can't just hand you the job, can she?" Hinata laughed.

"It all seems kinda unreal."

"how so?"

"well, i've been talking about it my whole life, proclaiming it to everyone, knowing that I would accomplish it, but now that it's finally happening it seems....."

"like a dream...." Hinata said finishing his sentence and placing the omelette on the table.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked.

"When my dream came true it all seemed like a dream, that one day I would wake up and it'd all be gone. It took me forever to finally realize it wasn't a dream and that when we hope for something it can happen."

"What was you dream, Hinata?" Naruto asked almost done with his omelette.

Hinata blushed and looked down a bit uncomfortably. "Being able to be with the person I love... being able to be with you."

Naruto took his last bite and blushed. He got up and went over to Hinata.

"You still haven't changed, every time you say something about loving me you get all figity." He chuckled.

"I-I know, I can't help but get embarrassed." She said shyly as he pulled her into a hug.

"That's one of the things I love about you though." He laughed, making Hinata blush more.

"Y-you better get going otherwise you'll be late." Hinata reminded him.

"Oh shoot, you're right. I'll be home later then." He said giving her a kiss on the lips then running towards the door. "I'm off!."

Hinata sighed, then laughed. Every now and then she still thought her life was some sort of dream, she was married to Naruto and had three beautiful children, she couldn't be happier. Soon she heard the padding of little feet coming from the bedroom.

"mmmm, Mama? Did Daddy leave already?" Kyoko asked walking groggily out with her little sister holding onto her pajamas.

"He did." Hinata said going to pick up Momoko and take Kyoko's hand. "come on lets get your brother up, then get dressed and eat some breakfast."

"I'm home." Naruto called as he entered his house.

"Welcome home." Hinata called from the kitchen. Naruto walked into the kitchen and rested his head on Hinata's shoulder.

"I'm tierd." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Hinata blushed madly as she stirred a pot over the stove. Naruto sniffed the air. "Hmmm, what are you making?"

"DADDY!!" Kyoko and Momoko yelled as they emerged from their room and flung themselves on Naruto's legs. Naruto let go of Hinata and scooped up his two daughters. They both giggled as he spun them around the room. Hinata smiled as the three of them laughed.

"Wait a minute, aren't we missing one?" Naruto asked. He set his daughters down and looked for his first child, Takashi.

"He should be practicing in the back yard, you can call him in for dinner." Hinata said as she got bowls down from the cabinet. Naruto went back outside and into the back yard of the house. Takashi was practicing his kunai aim.

"Oi, your getting better." Naruto said patting him on the head.

"Ah, welcome back Papa." Takashi said turning to Naruto. "I'm still not as good as you yet though." He said looking a little down.

"Of course your not, your only nine." Naruto laughed, seeing that Takashi wasn't comforted by this he smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you know how much a practiced, and how much I trained to get to where I am today?" Naruto asked. Takshi shook his head. "I practiced a lot, and had great teachers and friends that helped me out on the way."

"You'll get better little by little, don't worry." Naruto said picking up Takashi and putting him up on his shoulders. "Come on Mama has dinner ready, and from what I smelled it's going to be delicious."

Naruto set Takashi down once they got inside the house. Hinata, Kyoko and Momoko were setting the table and putting food on the table. Naruot smelled the air again, he knew exactly what Hinata had been making.

"AH! You made ramen!" He said excitedly.

"Of course, tomorrow is a very important day after all." Hinata smiled.

"Are your going to become hokage tomorrow papa?" Takashi asked.

Naruto laughed. "Tomorrow I will be fighting Tsunade Obaa-chan, the council said that after I studied with her for two years and after I was able to beat her in a fight they would except me as the Hokage. Of course I'm going to win, but it could be awhile until everything gets settled." Naruto said proudly. Takshi's eyes glowed with pride for his father.

"Come on now, dinner will get cold." Hinata said.

The children quickly sat down and Naruto walked over to Hinata giving her a kiss on the forehead then sat down. All five of them enjoyed their meal, laughed and talked.

The next day Naruto woke up extra early with Hinata and had a nice breakfast. They both headed over to the hokage office where Tsunade stood outside waiting.

"Ah, Hinata it's been awhile." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Yes it has." She replied.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Tsunade said with a grin.

"I've been ready my whole life." Naruto grinned.

"The first one to admit defeat loses." Tsunade said as she walked towards the training grounds.

"I'll watch from a safe distance." Hinata said as she tiptoed up and gave Naruto a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Alright." Naruto said running after Tsunade.

"Good luck." She called. She hadn't seen him this excited in a long time, he still acted like a kid sometime. She laughed to herself then slowly followed them making sure to stay a good distance behind.

*I'm skipping the fight because this epilogue is long enough already and I don't want you guys to get too tired of reading it. Sorry to those who wanted to read it, I'm sure there are other stories with much better fight scenes than I can write anyway ^-^*

Both Naruto and Tsuande were panting, both covered in scratched and had a small amount of blood coming from their mouth. Naruto took another couple of big breathes then got ready for her next attack. Tsunade watched him carefully, then stood up strait and laughed.

"I'm beaten."

"What?" Naruto said.

"I've given you all I've got, and you haven't even used any of the foxes chakara. I've been beaten."

Naruto stood up and looked at Tsunade in shock. Tsunade approached him and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"You've grown up a lot since I first met you, you've gotten stronger and now have family. There's not a doubt in my mind that you won't be the best hokage ever. You've always wanted to protect this whole village and the people in it, and now you can." Tsunade reached over and gave Naruto a hug then began walking towards Hinata who was waiting anxiously. Naruto stood still for a moment then looked up at the rising sun.

"Thanks Obaa-chan." he said, then ran straight over to Hinata. "I did it." He laughed. He gave Hinata a big hug then lifted her in the air and gave her a deep kiss.

Tsunade retiered from being Hokage the next week and Naruto became the next hokage. He had fulfilled his life long dream and even more. He had a loving family and a wife that he loved dearly. Everything seemed like a dream, and he knew it would be a tremendous amount of work to keep the whole village protected and peaceful.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yay happy ending. Not the best chapter I could have written, but I was coming up with everything as I wrote. I regret that I didn't take more time into writing this fanfic, and I hope to possibly rewrite it if I have time. Now that it's done though I think I can finally focus on my other stories and write **Twin Training** which I'm very excited about.

Thank you all so much for reading my fanfic and reviewing it, you have no idea how much it meant to me. Hopefully you enjoyed it and if not, I'm very sorry. (sorry for all the grammatical and spelling errors, I didn't even go back to check them, so I'm sure there's a crap load)

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH *bows* :3


End file.
